The subject of the present invention is an apparatus for improving the technical ability related to the use of a musical instrument, in particular for finger exercise.
The apparatus for finger exercise according to the present invention has been especially designed for the development of technical ability related to the use of any musical instrument, with particular effectiveness on stringed instruments, and for rehabilitation therapy for use of the hand, in the medical field.
There are known devices and instruments able to improve finger mobility and force, however none of the products currently on the market intended for improving technical ability related to the use of a stringed instrument allow the person using them to actually play the musical instrument and exercise at the same time.